


Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone

by Goober826



Series: Free!AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Free AU, Gen, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Other, Remus and Sirius live in a cottage, Sirius and Remus steal Harry, along with dracos, also I fucking correctly write Snapes character, also Remus is the Hogwarts librarian, draco has a huge crush on Harry, fic is hella pure but gets angsty at times, golden trio poly, harry actually has parent figures for once, i love their relationship so much, its near Hagrids hut, they don't start dating in this book but, this au is also my pride and joy, this shits gay as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826
Summary: Harry James Potter is an eleven year old child who lives with his abusive aunt and uncle and their bully of a son, Dudley. They keep neglecting him of strange letters they are addressed to him- until one day, a dog shows up with one in his mouth. Soon after Harry learns he is a wizard, and has just been accepted into Hogwarts- a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Also, the dog is his godfather, and is here to steal him away from the abusive household.Harry soon makes some first friends, and enemies. He learns he is famous for defeating Voldemort when he was just one year old! How will this effect him in his first year at Hogwarts? And WHAT exactly is on the third floor corridor?





	1. Wizardly Dogfather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is an AU I've been developing for quite a while. It's basically supposed to be the difference(besides the fact that it's modern aged- first year takes place in 2011) where Remus knew Peter was the secret keeper, and Sirius was never arrested, but after that factor I put in a lot of simple headcannons that I enjoy. Feel free to tell me about your own headcannons too! I'll be sure to add them!!  
> If you'd like more information on the AU, go here: https://askharryfreakingpotter.tumblr.com/info

Remus Lupin casually sipped at his tea, his fingers delicately flipping through the papers of a new book that his dear boyfriend had gotten him. He wasn't quite sure was it was about, but it was apparently a narrative that's popular in the muggle world- a book by the name of “Twilight”.   
He had only gotten through the prologue- but suddenly, an owl came swooping in through the open window. Remus knew- between the grey quill attached to the letter, and the way it was all crumpled, it was from none other than Sirius Black.   
Excitedly opening up the letter, he read through the messy, yet fancy writing his lover had wrote him. 

“Dear Moony,   
Babe sorry for being late I'm making a change of plans. We have a new family member. I know you like these warnings in advance so you can clean or some shit, but honestly I don't think he'll care. He's literally impressed by how fancy the envelope to his letter was. His standards are so low, babe. It's really laughable.   
Anyways, yeah.   
-Padfoot xoxo” 

All Remus could do was read the letter about ten more times, pay the owl whilst reading it once more, and then loudly sigh as he put his hands on his face. 

 

Padfoot’s paws excitedly scurried down the street- his dog claws making scratching sounds on the pavement. He was gonna do it. He was gonna get to see his godson.   
It was a simple mission, really. Ever since he was proved to be innocent, and he had moved in with Remus in a hut on Hogwarts grounds,Dumbledore had been giving him tasks to do. It only made sense, because Remus would be often busy with his Hogwarts librarian job. But this task...this task was special.   
Harry Potter was about to turn 11 years old, and deserved his rights to his hogwarts letter. However, his owls never got through. Dumbledore had known that the Dursleys were disposing of every letter they got.   
This infuriated Sirius. How dare they! How dare they disapprove of his godson being a wizard!?   
Dumbledore, however, gave Sirius the task of delivering the letter himself.   
The idea made Sirius’s heart soar. He wasn't allowed to go see Harry because of the Dursleys being “huge muggle pricks”, but now he had the chance! He had to stick to his dog form unless it's NECESSARY he change, but he would see Harry!   
Anxiety had wiggled through Sirius as well. Would he even recognize Harry? What if Harry didn't like him? What if Harry hated magic and the idea of it?   
Still, determination rose high above Sirius’s fears. He padded down the sidewalk, and eventually reached the house of the destination.   
Dawn peeked through over the horizon, and Sirius took shelter in a bush in the front yard- until a chance to get inside had appeared.   
He set down the things he had been holding in his jaws- the letter, and a ragged, lilac, stuffed teddy bear with bright green button eyes. It was his childhood toy when he had been younger- and he and eventually given it to Harry when he was born. It was left behind on that legendary night, the one Sirius tried not to think about. 

It was unlikely that he'd even be able to speak to Harry, or even look at him for longer than a minute, but excitement for this mission bubbled inside of him still. 

 

“Potter! Go get the paper!”   
Harry groaned as he walked out of his broom closet, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.   
“Yes uncle Vernon.” Harry muttered sleepily, walking over to the front door. The doorknob twisted and clicked open. He stepped out into the porch and bent over, reaching for the newspaper that had recently been tossed there.   
However, before he could even reach it, a flash of black snatched it away!   
“Wh- Hey!” Harry yelped in surprise, glancing over. He then saw a black, wolf-like dog, sitting on the grass. His tail wagged excitedly as his blue doggy eyes seemed to stare at Harry like they were greeting an old friend.   
Harry doesn't know that kind of stare, of course, so he felt rather confused. He got onto his knees and scooted over to the dog. He held out his hand.   
“Give me that back.” Harry commanded nervously. The dog still seemed to stare at Harry with pride, as if he didn't even care he was upset.   
Then, the dog stood up, and walked over to a bush.   
“Hey- you-! Get back here!” Harry yelped a bit, nervously following the dog. “Please! I'm not very keen to having to starve again tonight…! The Dursleys’ll be furious!”   
The dog shoved the newspaper under the bush- but immediately snapped around to face Harry, his expression as if he didn't believe what he had just heard.   
The dog now seemed to eye him closer- the blue eyes scanning him from his big and baggy clothes over his underfed frame- to the beat marks that Dudley had caused. The blue eyes of the dog seemed to grow sad, but then shifted to… Angry…?   
Still, the dog shifted into the bush and dragged out two things- a paper, and a small teddy bear.   
Harry immediately felt excitement and joy when he saw what the paper was- one of his letters! He would finally be able to see what it was!!   
Harry fumbled to open it quick as possible- so the Dursleys wouldn't catch him.   
As he looked through the letter, he began to feel rather confused…   
“Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry? What-”   
“POTTER! WHERE IS MY PAPER!?”   
Harry stiffened, and he quickly shoved back the letter to the mysterious dog.   
“I-I have to go! But- uh- stay here, okay? I'll try to be back soon! Keep the letter here!” He nodded to the dog. The dog wagged his tail and nodded back, and reached under the bush. He gave the paper to Harry, and Harry pat his head.   
“Thank you!” He whispered, and retreated back into the house. 

He had left the letter and the bear behind, but Sirius didn't care. He'd be back soon. Sirius grabbed the two items and slid back under the bush. 

After a little while of thinking, Sirius was furious. They were starving him, hurting him! They didn't even give him his own clothes! This was mad! How could they!? If he wasn't under Dumbledore's orders, he would've taken Harry back to his place by now and baked him a fucking cake! 

A small crack noise was heard, and a silver tabby suddenly appeared under the bush. Her eyes stared at Sirius in a way that said “follow me”.   
Sirius knew who this was, and obliged. Once they were in a place they wouldn't be seen, Sirius transformed back into a human, and so did McGonagall.   
“What, does Dumbledore not trust me to do my bloody job?” Sirius snorted. The older lady rolled her eyes.   
“Oh please, Sirius, he trusts you fine. He sent me here to check on you to make sure everything's going accordingly.” She stated with a familiar, lecturing tone. “And knowing you, I'm surprised you and the boy haven't gone off flinging dung-bombs at the neighbors yet!”   
“As much as that would be fantastic, Harry doesn't even seem to know what fun is, by the looks of him. I gave him his letter, and he was just confused. Imagine! The kid doesn't know what Hogwarts is!” Sirius spat in return.   
“Sirius, I am sure he knows at least a small bit about his school, he just might be a bit confused! He was raised by muggles, after all…”   
“Yes, but that's the thing! They're starving him! And beating him! The kid couldn't stay outside for more than a minute because he needed to bring in a bloody paper!” Sirius argued in return. “Honestly, does he even know he's a wizard!?”   
McGonagall seemed to pause, thinking to herself for a short while. She then took a deep breath, and looked at Sirius.   
“You said he got his letter though, yes?”   
“Of course…! Well- he didn't get to bring it inside. He looked at it for a second, and then got yelled at. So he went back inside and said he'd be back.”   
“He told you, a dog, that he'd be back? Did he think you'd understand him?”   
“He's adorably innocent, Minerva.”   
McGonagall actually seemed to hold herself back from smiling, the corners of her mouth lifting ever so slightly. She shook her head and let out a sigh.   
“Well, if that's the case, I'll leave you to your job. But I will still be nearby, of course…”  
Sirius nodded, and watched McGonagall duck away. When he saw her next, she was scurrying up a tree as a silver tabby. Sirius sighed, and let himself transform back into a dog. 

The Dursleys were eating- watching a show on the television, Dudley gladly eating from an icecream container, and his two parents watching the news.   
Harry found this as a chance to slip out. He quietly opened the front door, and slowly shut it behind him as he exited. He then sprinted over to the bush- sliding down onto the ground and glancing around.   
The black dog immediately emerged from the bush- the open letter in his jaws already. He shoved the letter over towards Harry, who read through it.   
Soon, Harry grew even more confused. Was this some sort of spam-mail gag? What did this letter even mean?? He glanced over to the dog, who just stared at him with excitement. Harry gave out a defeated sigh, and read through the letter for about the eighth time.   
“What does this mean by witchcraft and wizardry? Is this a gag letter or something?? Maybe it's one of Dudley's pranks…” Harry stared at the ground in a disappointed manner. The dogs tail stopped wagging- and his ears drooped. A whine could be heard from the dog- and he looked over to a tree.   
Harry follows the dog's gaze- and realized a silver tabby had been watching them! Her expression stared at the dog in a harsh, warning manner. Harry knew there was a conflict between cats and dogs, but...this seemed different.   
The dog narrowed his eyes, and then looked at Harry. The dog stood up, and then lightly nipped at Harry's hand.   
“What are you doing?” Harry questioned, tilting his head a bit. The dog grabbed onto Harrys wrist gently- his teeth not daring to hurt the soft flesh of the 10 year old.   
Harry soon realized this dog wanted to take him somewhere. Obeying, Harry stood up, and followed the dog to wherever he was going.   
Finally, they reached an excluded area in the nearby park. It was behind a small group of trees- somewhere Harry used to hide from Dudley's gang.   
Harry looked at the dog, and then glanced behind him curiously.   
“So why'd you bring me he-”   
Harrys sentence got caught in his throat once he glanced back. A tall, pale man with long curly hair stared back at him. His blue eyes sparkled in admiration, and his lips were tugged in a touching smile.   
“Hello, Harry.”   
“Wh- I- uh-” Harry glanced around for the dog- which was now nowhere to be seen.   
“Uh- wh-who are you? How do you know my name?” Harry finally stuttered out, his green eyes wide with confusion. The man smiled more, and even laughed a bit.   
“Well, my name is Sirius Black. And I know your name because…well...I guess it's because I am your godfather.” He seemed to be just as lost of words as Harry, but still excited. His face then turned to slight regret- but still amused. “Shit- I wasn't supposed to say that part-”   
Harry ignored the last bit Sirius had said. He had a godfather? His stomach filled with butterflies. He was on the edge of swaying on his feet.   
“I-...I have a godfather…?” Harry borderline whispered this out.   
“Well, yes. I haven't been allowed to make any contact with you, though...and I'm sorry about that…” Sirius explained, looking at Harry. Harry still felt utterly confused, and asked the first question he thought of.   
“Where'd the dog go?”   
“Oh- I am the dog.”   
“What.”   
Harry stared at Sirius in complete confusion. Sirius stared back, and suddenly put a hand onto his own face- laughing.   
“Oh, right, right. I forgot that you don't know.”   
“Don't know what?” Harry questioned, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. Sirius smiled at Harry proudly.   
“You're a wizard, Harry.”   
Harrys eyes grew even wider, and he stared at Sirius in astonishment.   
“I'm a what?”   
“A wizard.” Sirius repeated, pride glistening in his eyes.   
“I… I-I can't be a… A wizard…! I-I'm just Harry!” Harry weakly protested. Sirius let out a chuckle.   
“But you are a wizard, Mr. Harry James Potter!” Sirius smiled at Harry. Harry still stared back.   
“But, Wizards do magic and stuff!”   
“Yes, that is true, Harry.”   
“But the Dursleys told me there's no such thing!”   
Sirius let out a sigh, and still smiled weakly at Harry.   
“Well the Dursleys are wrong. Want proof?”   
Sirius then took out what seemed to be a nicely carved stick. He pointed it at Harry's face- who flinched a bit.   
“Oculus Repairo”   
The bandage holding together Harry's glasses fluttered off- revealing a bridge that was good as new.   
“....whoa.” Harry whispered. Sirius smiled brighter, pride shining in his eyes.   
“See, Harry? The Dursleys are big fat liars!”   
This made Harry giggle a bit, and Sirius sighed slightly.   
Harrys thoughts were suddenly interrupted by bushes rustling behind him. He whipped around, and saw an elderly woman dressed in all black emerging. She glared at Sirius harshly.   
“And what in goodness sakes do you think you're doing?” She scolded Sirius. Sirius kept a calm, easy-going expression.   
“Talking to my godson.” He stated, shrugging.   
“Well that's obvious, but don't you know that this hasn't anything to do with the mission?” The lady growled back.   
“Mission?” Harry echoed, tilting his head. “What mission? Sirius, are you a spy wizard or something?”   
Sirius suddenly got the biggest grin, and stared at the lady with his giant smirk glistening in her face.   
“McGonagall, I'm a spy wizard!”   
“You are most certainly not, you mediocre dunce!” The lady- McGonagall- spat back, whacking Sirius behind the head with a letter that she had been holding.   
“OW-! Hey!” Sirius yelped. He narrowed his eyes. “I'm just trying to make my godson have a good time for once! From what I've seen and heard, his aunt and uncle are absolute garbage!”   
“Well, I'm sure they're not that bad-”   
“Harry, when was the last time you've eaten?” Sirius suddenly asked.   
Harry froze a bit in his place.   
“Uhm… I-I snuck some food from the fridge yesterday… But besides that, about four...five-six days ago? I-I'm kinda grounded.” Harry winced. He saw the shock in both their faces, and assumed that they were shocked that he was grounded. “But-! I-I kinda deserve it! I kinda accidentally set a python on my cousin on his birthday-”   
“It doesn't bloody fuc-hecking matter what you did!” Sirius shouted suddenly- making Harry jump. “Starving your child for that long is repulsive! Absolutely disgusting!” He spat. He then scoffed and looked at Harry once again. “Do they ever buy you your own clothes?! Those fit you like an old elephant skin!”   
“Uhm… No… I actually have never had anything bought for me at all…”   
“What.”   
“Not even presents!?” McGonagall exclaimed- which surprised Harry. Harry shook his head.   
“I mean, once my uncle gave me a dirty sock for my birthday, but that's kinda it…” Harry whimpered.   
Sirius and McGonagall stared at Harry with absolute horror.   
Then, Sirius took out some parchment along with a quill from his leather jacket. He put the paper against the tree, and quickly scribbled something down. Then, he rolled it up and handed it to McGonagall.   
“Could you send this to my dear Remus for me?” He asked. “Harry and I have some business to attend to here.” He rested a firm hand on Harrys shoulder, and nodded to McGonagall. “I think you understand what is now meant for Harry.”   
McGonagall hesitated, but then eventually nodded. She then seemed to disappear into thin air, making Harry's eyes stretch wide.   
“Wha-”   
“No time, Harry.” Sirius interrupted. He then turned to Harry with a smirk. “We're going to get you packed up. You're going to school a little early this year!”


	2. Dung-Bombed Howlers, Flying Motorcycles, and Angry Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, SIRIUS!” Shouted a man- who had been standing at the mouth of the door. He stomped over towards Sirius, and held out his arms in a defeated, yet furious way. Sirius smiled.   
> “I'm as serious as I can be, Moony. It's in my name, after all.” He stated, and smirked at ‘Moony’ expectantly. ‘Moony’ glared at Sirius, and crossed his arms. Sirius fake-pouted. “Cmon, Moony! I gotta make dad jokes now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brief references to abuse, also Sirius cussing out the Dursleys in the form of dungbombs.

“Sirius, I don't think the Dursleys’ll be wanting me to be going to Hogwarts…” Harry winced, whilst following closely behind his godfather as he strutted down the street.   
“Nonsense, Harry! If they don't agree, that's too bad for them!” He stated calmly once again. “We're going to march right in there, pack your bags, and go straight to your new home!”   
“I'm sorry Sirius, but… Uh. I don't really have much to pack, to begin with.”   
“...right.” Sirius stopped in his tracks. He then spun around, and stared down at Harry. “...right…! Okay, Harry, stay right here! I will be back in about five to ten minutes!”   
And with that, Sirius disappeared with a snap. Harry blinked in surprise, and then stood there. Finally, he sat down onto the sidewalk.   
Ten minutes passed, and Sirius suddenly appeared again! Harry jumped to his feet,  
And his eyes stretched wide at the sight of what Sirius had with him.   
A large, black motorcycle with a sidecar revved next to his godfather. Harry curiously approached it, his mouth gaping in awe.   
“Sorry I took so long. I uh. I had to prepare a little ‘gift’ for your aunt and uncle.” Sirius smirked at Harry and gave a wink, while reaching into the seat of the motorcycle. He pulled out a cake box, wrapped up in neat, red ribbon.   
Harry tilted his head curiously, and Sirius smiled at him.   
“Well, it's time to get going, Harry! I assume you don't want to say goodbye?”   
“Honestly, I never want to step foot in that house again.” Harry replied. Sirius chuckled a bit, and then started walking to the Dursleys.   
“You won't mind hiding in the bushes for the show, though, right?” He questioned his godson.   
“What show?”  
“You'll see.” 

Sirius placed the box onto the doorstep on the Dursleys, and then rang the doorbell. Sirius quickly grabbed Harry by the arm- and bolted into the bushes with him.   
Soon, Harry could hear footsteps, and the eventual opening of the door. 

Uncle Vernon stood there- dumbstruck as he glanced around. Finally, he noticed the box left there. He bent over, and picked it up.   
“...huh… Petunia! Someone has left us a cake!” Vernon called out into the house. Soon, the skinny figured woman emerged through the door as well.   
“A cake?” She echoed. “From whom?”   
“It doesn't say…” Vernon scrunched up his fat nose, and then shrugged. He opened the box, and then-   
BOOM.   
Harry flinched as he watched dung explosively shoot out of the box, plastering his aunt and uncle in the disgusting substance. He covered his mouth, trying not to burst into loud laughing. Sirius smirked proudly at him.   
“WHAT IN THE DEVIL-” Vernon shouted, dropping the box. Suddenly, a red envelope fluttered up from the box, and exploded into flames. Harry soon realized that it had not only caused a loud crack noise as it opened, but it had louder yelling- and Harry recognized Sirius’s voice.   
“YOU DISGUSTING, VILE, TERRIBLE MUGGLES! YOU FILTHY FOOLS, TREATING AN INNOCENT CHILD WITH SUCH ABUSE AND NEGLECT, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! HARRY POTTER IS THE BEST KID YOU COULD EVER BE BLESSED WITH! AND TO FIND OUT YOU HAVE BEEN HURTING, NEGLECTING, AND STARVING HIM, IS ABSOLUTELY REPULSIVE!! I OUGHT TO FUCKING TEACH YOU A LESSON, SO HERE IT IS!!   
I AM HARRY JAMES FUCKING POTTER’S GODFATHER, AND I AM NOW TAKING HIM BACK TO MY HOUSE TO LIVE WITH ME AND MY DELIGHTFUL BOYFRIEND SO HARRY CAN LIVE THE LIFE HE DESERVES. DUMBLEDORE SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HIM, BUT ALL YOU'VE DONE IS FUCK HIM UP! HE DESERVES FAR BETTER THAN YOU, VERNON YOU FAT PRICK, PETUNIA YOU JEALOUS BITCH, AND YOUR NIGHTMARE OF A SON!! NEVER DISRESPECT POTTER AGAIN, MARK MY DAMN WORDS!”   
And with that, the letter tore itself up into shreds, and fluttered down onto the ground.   
The Dursleys stood dumbstruck, absolutely speechless. After what seemed like a minute of standing there, they both silently backed into their house and slammed the door.   
Sirius leapt out of the bushes, absolutely losing it. Harry followed Sirius, unable to keep himself from giggling as well. He stared at Sirius with admiration.   
“You're brilliant!” Harry exclaimed. Sirius smiled proudly, and then began to walk over to his motorcycle.   
“Glad you enjoyed the show. I tend to be the best at providing them around~” Sirius winked. Harry laughed a bit, and climbed into the sidecar of the bike, after he had seen Sirius climb onto his seat.   
“Buckle up, Harry. This'll be a wild ride.” Sirius explained. Harry made sure he was,  
indeed, buckled in.   
Sirius revved up the bike, and then took off.   
Harry gasped in surprise as they lifted into the air. They were flying! A flying bike!   
he stared down at the city below- and seemed to only just notice that it was night. The glowing lights soon disappeared, leaving only smudges of color behind under the clouds. Harrys smile stretched ear to ear, and he couldn't help but laugh in an excited way. He was freed from the Dursleys, and it felt even more refreshing than the cool water particles of the clouds splashing onto his face.   
It felt so short of a trip, but from what it looked like, it was probably hours before they touched ground. The moon now was high in the sky, signifying it was probably midnight.   
They landed in front of a small house, it's wooden design looked rather welcoming and homey. Harry glanced in another direction, and gasped.   
A large, spooky looking castle was shown. Harry wasn't even too far from it, yet he could barely even see the top of it. He jumped a bit as he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
“See that, Harry? That's Hogwarts.” Sirius explained.   
“...wow…” Harry breathed. Suddenly, he heard a door slam open behind him.   
“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, SIRIUS!” Shouted a man- who had been standing at the mouth of the door. He stomped over towards Sirius, and held out his arms in a defeated, yet furious way. Sirius smiled.   
“I'm as serious as I can be, Moony. It's in my name, after all.” He stated, and smirked at ‘Moony’ expectantly. ‘Moony’ glared at Sirius, and crossed his arms. Sirius fake-pouted. “Cmon, Moony! I gotta make dad jokes now!”   
“You didn't even bother to ask me first!”   
“Did I really need to? Would you ever say no to something like this?”   
“...you have me there, Sirius, but still. Fuck you.”   
“Love you too.” 

Harry watched the two in confusion. Suddenly, ‘Moony’ perked up.   
“Oh-! Right. Hello, Harry! I'm Remus Lupin, it's amazing to finally meet you.” He greeted, putting out his hand in offer for Harry to shake. Harry accepted it, and smiled gratefully.   
“Nice to meet you!” He squeaked. He felt a bit nervous. What if he did something wrong to upset Remus? He was scary when mad. Or worse, Sirius?   
“Alrighty, kiddo, c'mon inside.” Sirius invited. Harry nodded and followed, still glancing around as they entered the house.   
The interior was rather fascinating. Harry could see the walls covered in black stained wooden shelves- some covered in books, some in interesting nic-naks. He could also see posters in some places; the most amusing to Harry was a very death-metal looking poster- with a table under, a case with lovely flowers placed on top.   
Sirius eventually sat Harry down at the table, and turned to Remus.   
“What food do we have?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“They were starving him, he needs to eat.”   
“WhAt-”   
“Remus, we’ll talk about it later.” Sirius insisted as Remus seemed to instantly get furious. Remus sighed, and nodded.   
“Okay, alright fine. Hmm… Well, I could whip up some soup? Harry, do you like soup?” Remus turned over to Harry- who nodded.   
“Yeah, soups fine.”   
“Alright. Got it.” Remus nodded, and began to gather some ingredients. He slipped on a rather amusingly adorable pink apron, and got to cooking.   
Sirius smiled at Remus, and then turned to Harry.   
“You don't have to sit there the entire time, yknow. We aren't the Dursley’s. Hell, me and Remus are huge, hot messes. Well, I'm the hotter mess. We don't care about being completely polite.” Sirius shrugged. Harry laughed a bit nervously, and then glanced around.   
Curiosity peaking, Harry stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Along the top of it- picture frames were displayed. Harry looked through them all- and then suddenly gasped.   
“These pictures move!” He breathed. Sirius let out a laugh, and walked over to Harry.   
“Yeah, y'know, I forgot muggles don't have moving photos.” Sirius explained.   
“...What's a muggle?” Harry asked.   
“Oh- right. They're people without magic. Like your aunt and uncle and cousin, they're muggles.” Sirius explained. Harry nodded, and stared at the photos more.   
Soon, he found himself staring at one certain photo.   
Two people danced together in it. One of them looked like Harry, but older. Way older. And a bit of a larger nose, messier hair, and hazel eyes.   
The other was a beautiful woman, who's long dark red hair blew in the wind. Her eyes were a nice green, just like Harrys.   
“Ah, I see you found a picture of your parents.” Sirius suddenly said.   
“...my parents?” Harry asked. “Is that them?”   
A clatter of a stirring spoon hitting the floor was heard, followed by faint cussing of Remus.   
“You don't know what your parents look like?” The man winced, and Sirius looked as if Remus had taken the words out of his mouth.   
“No… I'm not allowed to ask questions.”   
“Are you fu-fricking serious?” Sirius gasped. Remus had gone back to making soup, but still seemed to be listening.   
“Uh, yeah…” Harry nervously admitted. “I-I only remember asking my aunt how I got my scar…” He felt at his forehead nervously, avoiding eye contact. “And she said I got it when my parents died in a car crash…”  
“WHAT-”   
“WAITHOLDONWHATTHEFUCK”  
Both Remus and Sirius’s voices made Harry jump.   
“I-is that… Not… How they died…?” Harry whimpered. Sirius looked at Harry sadly, his eyes full of sudden grief.   
“No… A car crash could never kill someone like Lily or someone like James…”   
“That's their names? Is that how I got my middle name?” Harry asked. Sirius looked even more shocked, and Remus was just silent.   
“....I should write the Dursleys another howler-”   
“Sirius, no.” Remus finally said. “Come on. We'll talk about this later, soups done.”


	3. You're Harry Freaking Potter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I defeated him?”  
> “Yes Harry, you defeated the dark lord. You survived something even the most powerful wizards couldn't survive when you were an infant. Harry, you're the boy who lived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two separate chapters, but they were both too short for my liking, so I combined em up! And added an extra scene.

After Harry had finished eating and such, Remus checked his watch.   
“Ah- it's extremely late… 1 am. Harry, you ought to go to bed.” He said. Harry looked up at him, and nodded. He wasn't at all tired honestly, but denying felt unwise. “Okay, I'll guide you to the guest room- or otherwise, I suppose it's your room now.” Remus stated, and smiled at Harry. Harry's eyes stretched wide.   
“I've… Never had a room before…” He couldn't help but breath this statement out, making both Remus and Sirius freeze in their places.   
“Where did you used to sleep??” Sirius questioned, obvious furious once again, yet his voice seemed afraid to ask this.   
“Under the stairs- in the broom closet.” Harry stated without blinking. He could see rage swell up in Sirius, and even saw hatred swim in Remus’s eyes.   
“Well… You won't have to sleep in such a room anymore…” he sighed, and managed to smile. Harry grinned excitedly, and followed Remus to his room(Sirius stayed behind to clean the dishes).   
Harry gazed around the room. It was plain, but it had a few homey details.   
A red poster was pasted onto the wall, that had said “Gryffindor” on it. The walls were painted a pale brown, and the bed seemed to be the puffiest thing Harry had ever seen.   
“Suppose you didn't have a bed in the closet, did you?” Remus’s voice came from behind Harry, as he seemed to notice Harry staring.   
“Uh- I had a sleeping bag.” Harry replied, glancing at Remus for a second.   
“Figures…” Remus sighed. Harry crawled onto the bed- which had a large, puffy red blanket on it along with large pillows. He felt as though he'd sink away in the comfortable fabrics.   
“Alright, well, uh…” Remus began to make his way towards the door. “...goodnight.”  
Harry suddenly felt a burning question- one he remembered existed.   
“Remus?”   
“Oh- yes, Harry?”   
“How did my parents die?” 

A shocked silence filled the room- along with tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife.   
Remus let out a sigh, and walked back over to Harry. He sat down on the side of the bed, and looked at Harry with a sympathetic expression. Harry now finally noticed Remus’s face was coated in scars- including a large claw-like scar across his face.   
“...I would say I'm not the correct person to tell you, but seeing as me and Sirius are kinda watching over you now, and Sirius isn't the best with this particular subject, I suppose you chose the right person to ask.” Remus actually nervously chuckled to himself, and ran his fingers through his golden hair.   
“Harry, understand this please… Not all wizards are good,” Remus began. “Some are… Terrible. There was this one wizard, who...who was one of the most terrible of them all. What happened, was he killed many wizards, Harry. Including your parents…”   
Remus took a deep breath, glanced towards the door- and then back to Harry.   
“...And…well. He tried to kill you, too.”   
“M...me?” Harry squeaked. “He tried to kill me?”   
“...yes. Harry- there's this curse. A terrible curse. It's forbidden. It kills anyone and everyone it touches… Everyone, except you.”   
“Me?”   
“Yes. You survived the killing curse. No one knows what else happened, but the way you survived the curse… It caused him to be destroyed. Disappear. He was defeated…by you.”   
“I-I defeated him?”  
“Yes Harry, you defeated the dark lord. You survived something even the most powerful wizards couldn't survive when you were an infant. Harry, you're the boy who lived.” 

 

Remus’s words still echoed through Harry's skull when he woke up the next morning. Boy who lived…   
Just the day before, he was just the problem that sleeps under the Dursley’s stairs… And now he was a hero. 

Harry put on his glasses, got up, and walked out of the- or his- room. He yawned as he stumbled into the living room, and peered around.   
“Morning.” Sirius’s voice made Harry jump a bit. Sirius was casually sipping at some coffee, tiredly blinking at Harry in a friendly manner. “I'm going to have to inform Moony you woke up before him. He's gonna be proud to know that he still holds the title of the longest sleeper ever.”   
Harry felt curiosity, wanting to ask a question. After a while of silence and thinking, he had managed to reassure himself that he was allowed to ask questions.   
“Why do you call him Moony?” Harry asked, tilting his head a bit. Sirius chuckled, nodding a bit.   
“It's the nickname we came up with for him.” He replied, sipping from his coffee.   
“We?”   
“Me and your father.” Sirius smiled at Harry. “We all had nicknames.”   
“What's yours?”   
“Padfoot.”   
“Oh, uh… What about-”   
“Prongs.” Sirius sighed a small tad, and smiled in a more gentler manner at Harry. “Your fathers nickname was Prongs.”   
“Huh…” Harry muttered. “Uh, is there a reason for the names?”   
“Yeah.”   
“What's the reason?”   
Sirius leaned in real close to Harry, raised an eyebrow, and smirked.   
“You'll figure it out, Harry.” 

After about an hour of Sirius bonding and teaching Harry how to make ‘wizard’ waffles(which they weren't even magic, but they did have rainbow sprinkles in the batter), Remus arrived into the room, sleepy and rubbing his eyes.   
“Ah, Moony is finally awake!” Sirius smirked. “Finally give up trying to get more beauty sleep in attempts to be the hotter out of the two of us?”   
Harry couldn't help but giggle, and Remus rolled his eyes.   
“Morning, Sirius. Oh- good morning, Harry.”   
“Good mornin-”   
“Hey! How come he gets a good morning but not me?” Sirius interrupted Harry, making a pouty face.   
“Because you made that god awful joke.” Remus actually smiled a bit, making Harry unable to keep from smiling as well. 

The three ate breakfast(Harry burnt some waffles, and Sirius laughed about how he has his father's cooking skills), and Harry had felt another feeling of curiosity. 

He knew nothing about why his parents were targeted to be killed. He didn't even know who did it. 

“Uh- Remus?”   
“Yes, Harry?” Remus replied, taking a sip of some coffee.   
“You… Y-you know that wizard I uh.. That I defeated…?”   
“...uhm. Yeah?”   
“What was his name?” Harry asked Remus nervously.   
“Voldemort.” Sirius replied without hesitation, and was immediately greeted with Remus glaring at him harshly.   
“SIRIUS!”   
“What?”   
“We don't speak his name!”   
“Yeah we do.”   
“We can't teach him to say it casually! People everywhere are raised to learn it's forbidden! It's worse than a swear word!”   
“Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.” Sirius concluded, making Remus groan and roll his eyes. He then looked back to Harry.   
“Harry, it's not really common to say his name in society… At all. Most people refer to him as ‘You-Know-Who’, or ‘He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’. So, I don't recommend repeating that name.” He explained, and Harry nodded understandably.   
“Got it, I don't repeat the name of Voldemort. Wait-” Harry suddenly panicked, and Sirius choked on the waffle he was eating as he started to laugh at the mistake. 

 

The day went along normally for Remus and Sirius, but for Harry, it was akin to a kid at a carnival. 

Sirius taught Harry to play(and cheat at) Poker, whilst Remus told Harry about Hogwarts.   
“There's four houses,” Remus had explained. “Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.”   
“What house were you guys in?” Harry asked.   
“Both of us were in Gryffindor.” Sirius answered. “Best Hogwarts house there is!”   
“Well, I remember the hat saying I'd do good in Ravenclaw, but I had argued against it and got in Gryffindor.” Remus added.   
“Harry, if you get into Slytherin, we’re disowning you.”   
“SIRIUS!”   
“Kidding! I'm kidding!” Sirius chuckled. “I actually don't care what house you get into, Harry. Don't be afraid of any of em.”   
“That's better.” Remus muttered.   
“Gryffindor is still the best.” Sirius smirked. 

Once noon had rolled around, there was a knock on the door.   
Sirius walked away from the bread he was cutting- answering.   
“Oh, Hagrid!”   
“Afternoon, Sirius!” The newcomer greeted. Harry walked over to the door, and flinched at the sight of Hagrid.   
Someone who was about eleven feet tall stood there- with a large bushy beard and a big trench coat. He was crouching a bit- unable to fit through the doorframe. Harry scooted closer and behind Sirius.   
Sirius noticed his godson, and let out a small laugh.   
“Oh- Harry! This is Hagrid. He's the gatekeeper of Hogwarts.” He gestured to the large man, and then gestured back to Harry. “Hagrid, this is Harry Potter.”   
“Harry Potter?!” Hagrid had walked in by now, Harry was still standing partially behind Sirius. Sirius backed out of the way, revealing the nervous child fully.   
“Oi, I havn’ seen ya since ye’ were a baby, Harry! You've grown quite a bit!” Hagrid greeted in a friendly tone.   
“You knew me as a baby?” Harry asked, suddenly now curious. Was this another one of his dad's friends?   
“O’ course! I was th’ tha’ escorted ye’ after… Well, after ye’ defeated You-Know-Who. Drove ye’ on ye’ godfathers bike, I did!” Hagrid replied, puffing his chest out in pride. Harry smiled nervously, and he felt Sirius pat his shoulder.   
“Oh- good afternoon, Hagrid!” Remus greeted as he walked over, finally realizing they had company and he should take a quick break from cutting meat and arranging sandwiches. “Care to join us for lunch?”  
“I'd love to!” Hagrid grinned, and looked back to Harry. “So- why's th’ tike at Hogwarts early?”   
“Because Sirius went to deliver a simple letter and returned with a package of a child.” Remus replied casually as he walked back into the kitchen(which wasn't at all far from the entry way).   
“The Dursleys were terrible! I had to!” Sirius spat in return. “And it's my right as his godfather to save him from that hell-hole!” He looked at Harry. “Oh- sorry, I mean heck-hole.”   
Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit. 

The afternoon went along fast for Harry, everyone ate lunch, Hagrid told Harry about his creatures he has, and so on. 

As soon as Hagrid left, another knock was on the door.   
“Wow, we’re famous today!” Sirius joked, strutting over to answer.   
The door swung open at Sirius’s pull, and a new face was introduced.   
“Dumbledore!” Sirius yelped in surprise, staring at the new guest. “Not everyday you get the Headmaster on your doorstep!”   
Harry walked over to see- attempting to be quiet and sneaky about it. Either he wasn't good at being sneaky, or the guest was amazing at perception, because his pale blue eyes immediately flickered to look at Harry. Harry stared back, his mouth gaping in awe.   
A tall, heavily robed man with an elegantly long silver beard stood there. He seemed to be extremely old- and his nose looked as if it had been broken at least twice in the past. His eyes seemed to glisten with excitement and wonder.   
“So, it is true.” He rasped, eyeing Harry- who tucked behind Sirius shyly. He was not used to this much attention in one day.   
“Is that Dumbledore?” Remus asked, coming out of Harry's bedroom- where he had been planning just how many clothes he could buy for Harry and stuff in the closet. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the two.   
“May I come in?” He asked. Sirius and Remus nervously nodded, and the strange man stepped inside. He still stared down at Harry, and actually smiled gently.   
“I can see how you’ve already taken a liking to him so much. He looks just like James.” He stated dryly. Sirius nodded nervously once again, and lightly prodded Harry.   
“Hey, Pup, why don't you go into your room for a little bit?” He asked. Harry stared up at Sirius, and nodded, glancing once last time and Dumbledore and then heading off to his room. 

Harry sat onto his bed, straining to listen to the conversation the adults were having.   
“...my right as godfather!” Sirius’s voice exclaimed.   
“...honestly...quite repulsing we consider leaving him there...doesn't deserve that kind of treatment…” Remus’s voice faded in and out of Harry’s range of hearing.   
“Yes, but it is for his own good.” Dumbledore’s voice replied.   
“IM HIS FUCKING GODFATHER, GO AHEAD AND TRY TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!” Sirius’s voice boomed suddenly from the other room.   
“AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU FIRE ME FOR THIS, HE IS NOT GOING BACK THERE!” Remus’s voice yelled.   
After a while of untranslatable talking, Sirius walked into Harry's room.   
“Sorry if you heard that yelling, kid. We’re done talking. Want to come have some tea with us?”   
Harry nodded, getting up from the bed and following his godfather out.   
The night followed along calmly. Harry shyly muttered a few things to Dumbledore when provoked to talk, and soon he left. It had gotten late, and Harry was already exhausted, and so he went to bed. 

The next day, Harry woke up in his comfortable bed- reaching for his glasses on the bed stand. He put them on, and yawned. He walked out of the room, and his eyes widened at the sight of Remus and Sirius waiting for him eagerly- both already dressed(rather better than normal) and looking ready to go out. 

“Happy Birthday!”


End file.
